The formation of dental caries in teeth has been well studied. Although the use of fluorides has decreased the prevalence of dental caries, the disease continues to remain a public health problem. Caries are understood to result from the accumulation of plaque on the teeth and the production of organic acids (plaque acids) when plaque microorganisms ferment sugars and starches in food. Before being washed away by saliva, the acids accumulate in the plaque long enough to lower the pH and to cause some of the enamel, a calcium-phosphorous mineral known as hydroxyapatite, to dissolve, that is, demineralize, which can lead to dental caries (tooth decay), and sensitivity.
Further, many chewing gum and confectionery products, particularly fruit-flavored products, contain acids, for example, as part of the flavor or taste system. Many consumers, especially children, enjoy fruit-flavored chewing gum and confectionery products. The acids, however, can cause demineralization of the tooth surface, which may lead to dental caries.
Efforts have been made over the years to address the problem of dissolution or demineralization of tooth enamel and the resultant formation of dental caries. Casein phosphopeptide-calcium phosphate complexes are known to have anticariogenic teeth strengthening effects when used as dentrifrices. The complexes, also known as CPP-ACP complexes or calcium casein peptone-calcium phosphate, are calcium phosphate stabilized by casein phosphopeptides. CPP-ACP counteracts demineralization by enhancing remineralization while buffering plaque acid. It acts by localizing calcium and phosphate ions in dental plaque at the tooth surface. This increased level of calcium and phosphate in dental plaque helps buffer plaque acid and maintain a state of supersaturation of calcium and phosphate in solution, i.e., in the saliva.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,123 and 5,227,154 teach casein phosphopeptides in prevention of dental caries. WO 98/40406 teaches phosphopeptide-calcium phosphate complexes to provide anti-caries efficacy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,846,500 and 6,733,818 disclose chewing gum and confectionery products containing a combination of casein phosphopeptide-amorphous calcium phosphate with sodium bicarbonate.
Dental caries, however, continues to be a problem in many communities. The high cost to individuals and the community in treating dental caries has necessitated the development of new caries-preventive products.
There is a need, therefore, for new methods of reducing dental caries. As many consumers enjoy chewing gum and confectionery products, there is a need for reducing dental caries employing such products, particularly sugarless products. Chewing gum and confectionery products that slow the progression of carious lesions, as well as enhance the regression thereof are needed. Further, there is a need for acid-containing chewing gum and confectionery compositions that can impart both remineralization and acid resistance to the tooth surfaces of mammals.